


Don We Now Our Gay Apparel!

by Psychedelic_Fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot fo ships are only mentioned, All members make an appearance, Christmas Fluff, F/F, For kastor, M/M, The second part is the bonus to a gift, caroling, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic_Fish/pseuds/Psychedelic_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Holidays Kastor!</p><p>Just two small stories of Haikyuu fluff to warm your heart!</p><p>1. Double date</p><p>2. Holiday surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double Date!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kastor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastor/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Wyndenkell!
> 
> You are an amazing friend. And I hope you enjoy what I wrote you. It's only lightly edited so I apologize. I don't often write very fluffy things, but I did have a lot of fun writing this.

Why did he agree to this?

That was the question Kageyama couldn’t stop asking himself this whole train ride. His boyfriend had set up a double date with Bokuto and Akaashi. Now, Kageyama actually didn’t mind hanging out with Akaashi, and Bokuto was amazing to watch when it came to volleyball. But pair Hinata Shouyou with Bokuto Koutaro, and well, you get two very excited birds.

Now what the excited duo had planned, that was something neither Kageyama or Akaashi knew. Akaashi had been silent practically the whole ride his only comment had been.

“Bokuto.”

And even then that was just to chastise the older boy for doing something stupid. But even though Bokuto was obnoxious, it was very obvious that Akaashi loved him dearly. The way he’d stare at Bokuto, and smirk at the idiotic things he did. And when Bokuto would actually hold still, Akaashi would lean onto him, and Bokuto would wrap an arm around him in return. 

God, Kageyama felt so cheesy right now.

He averts his attention to his boyfriend, and he can’t really figure out what he is excited about, but he seems to be happily rambling it to Bokuto. Hinata was a dumbass, he was way too obnoxious, he sucks at receiving, and a billion other thing. But, Kageyama couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. Hinata was adorable, a little ball of sunshine, and Kageyama loved him more than the whole universe. He supposed that makes Hinata the center of his universe as well, since he is Kageyama’s personal sun. He laughs at his own joke.

“Hey Bakayama! What are you laughing at? Is it me? Do you want to fight?” Hinata strikes a crane pose.

“Yeah Mr. Angry Bird! Wanna go?” Bokuto’s eyes were lit with the same energy as Hinata’s.

“Bokuto.” Akaashi warned.

“Okay.” Bokuto slumped, and made his way over to his boyfriend.

Kageyama looks back to his wary boyfriend, who just lost his backup.

“No I don’t want to fight you dumbass, anyways pay attention, our stop is next isn’t it?” Kageyama says as he gets up and makes his way over to Hinata.

“Oh yeah that’s right! Quick Shoyou, the blindfolds!”

Hinata’s face lights up, he pulls out a bandana, quickly covering Kageyama’s eyes. He feels the rain come to a stop, and the intercom comes on telling them to exit. Both Bokuto and hinata suck at leading their boyfriends safely off the train. And while they do make it off the platform, it is about two minutes later that Bokuto accidentally rams Akaashi into a pole, and Bokuto actually cries. 

It takes awhile but they actually make it outside, and they walk for probably another ten minutes. Kageyama only hears the sound of footsteps. light chatter, and maybe the sounds of a few people passing, but otherwise there is no indication of where they are at. Finally they come to a halt.

“Wait here.” Hinata tells him.

Kageyama hears the press of a button and soft violin music comes on, he recognizes the tune of a christmas song playing.

The feeling of the blindfold slips off his face, and he is stunned by the sight before him.

“Bokuto, this is amazing.” Akaashi breathes.

They are in the middle of a park, in front of them is a small table with four chairs, there are some lights hung in the trees around it. There is a picnic basket sitting on the table, and a container of hot water with some cups beside it.

“I know it’s cold, and totally the wrong season. but I knew you’d be more comfortable in a more private setting, so this was the best I could do.” Bokuto rubs the back of his head nervously.

Akaashi steps forward, and kisses his boyfriend.

“I think it’s perfect.” He smiles.

Bokuto escorts his boyfriend to the table and pull the chair for him, Akaashi thanking him.

Hinata turns to his boyfriend, seeming incredibly unnerved.

“You do like it right Kageyama?” Hinata looks down at the ground.

Dumbass, don’t look so sad. Kageyama’s features soften, and his lips tug into a small smile. He pulls Hinata in for a hug, and rest his head on his.

“I love it, thank you!.”

Hinata just laughs, and hugs boyfriend in relief.

When they finally join Bokuto and Akaashi, the two have relaxed and have lost the formality and refer to each other by their first names. Kageyama watches this exchange, the two of them have entered a very peaceful stage, and the moment had become their own. He feels a pang of jealousy, wanting to call Hinata by his first name, but the moment was not right.

The double date goes incredibly well, they talk about volleyball, school, and embarrassing stories. Let’s just say he never expected Akaashi to be such a dork.

“Say Keiji, may I have this dance?” Bokuto extends his hand.

“Yes Koutarou, you may.” Akaashi says, getting up from his seat.

Kageyama looks over to Hinata, and sees the puppy dog eyes he is getting. He was going to regret this.

“Dance with me?” Kageyama’s offer was more blunt than Bokuto, but Hinata was pleased.

“Yes!” Hinata practically leaps from his seat.

Hinata grabs Kageyama’s hand and practically drags him onto the pathway of the park, joining the other couple. At first it is incredibly awkward, and full of mistakes, and Akaashi ask them if they are alright as they fall to ground once.

But soon enough the couple find themselves gently swaying to the music, finding some for of rhythm.

“Say Kageyama, I got you a gift , but I left it at home.” Hinata says.

“I have a gift for you too, so we can just exchange at another time.” Kageyama assures him.

“Are you sure you enjoyed this?” Hinata asks worriedly.

Kageyama leans down and kisses the tip of Hinata’s nose.

“Yes, I really genuinely had fun.”

They fall into silence, after a moment, kageyama catches himself staring into Hinata’s eyes. The silence last for what feels like forever.

“Hey Tobio.” Hinata calls him by his first name, but yet it doesn’t feel awkward.

This felt right the moment was right.

“Yes Shouyou?” yes, that was much better.

“I love you.” Hinata says tenderly.

“I love you too.” Kageyama whispers.

Why did he do this again?

That’s right for Shouyou.


	2. Don We Now Our Gay Apparel!

Ukai loved his team, he truly did, they were great kids.

But what the hell was this?

He’d come to the gym asking if they were ready to go caroling, after all his boyfriend Ittetsu though it would be fun. Also it would be a perfect time to tell them about the relationship.

Except when he’d walked into the gym, he’d been greeted with quite the sight.

“Asahi are you dressed as Jesus? You’re stuttering too much, they forced you to do it? They called you Volleyball Jesus?”

“Suga why are you in a Santa Claus suit? Suga Claus? What?”

“Tanaka, why are you dressed as a sexy santa girl?”

“Okay I am not surprised that Hinata and Nishinoya are elves. But Kageyama?”

“Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi are reindeer…”

“Okay Sawamura I can always count on- You’re also Santa…”

“Okay! I at least have my managers. Oh. Wait! Are you guys kissing!?”

This were among the things Ukai shouted when he arrived, after a moment of just complete silence, he thinks about this situation. Is he actually that surprised that his team did this, no, no he is not.

“Just get bundled up for caroling, okay?”

And with that he goes outside, and practically just slumps onto Ittetsu.

“Keishin, is everything alright?” He asks.

Ukai proceeds to tell him everything, everything that just occurred in the Karasuno gym. The two men sit there in silence, just accepting what had happened.

When the team comes outside they are all bundled up, and are dressed in ugly sweaters and different things, only seeming to keep their head apparel from the gym. Ukai decided this the moment to speak.

“Look, I’m not gonna pretend to know what that was, nor am I going to ask. But since I noticed you guys were fine with Kiyoko and Yachi, I have decided to tell you something. Takeda and I are dating.”

There was complete silence, and suddenly the whole team burst into laughter.

Wait, what?

“Took you long enough!” Tanaka holds his side.

“Join the club!” Nishinoya cackles.

“I can’t believe the whole team is queer, including the coaches!” Suga laughs.

Wait, what?

“Really, I mean I knew about Daichi and Suga, and Asahi and Nishinoya. But all of you?” Ittetsu asks.

“You knew!’ Ukai turns to his boyfriend in shock.

“Yes? Wait then who are the rest of you dating?” Ittetsu asks.

The team divides and it made it easier to see the couples. Kiyoko and Yachi, Daichi and Suga, Asahi and Nishinoya, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Kinoshita and Narita, Kageyama and Hinata, and woah even Tanaka and Ennoshita. Wow the whole team was literally made up of same-sex couples.

“I can’t believe that everybody on the team is dating somebody else on the team, that’s amazing!” Ittetsu laughs.

Ukai can only stand there in shock. “Wow.”

“Don we now our gay apparel!” Tanaka and Nishinoya sing.

“Too soon you guys.” Daichi scolds.

Ukai once again looks over his team, and accepts that this really should have been expected.

“Alright so we’re all queer. Wow, alright I guess let’s go caroling.”

Caroling is fun and goes off without a hitch, and at the end of the night , when Ukai holds Ittetsu’s hands he can’t help but laugh.

“Happy Holidays, life is full of surprises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was probably really ridiculous but I had so much fun writing it!


End file.
